Wauntheet Monnitoow
by Kirachi
Summary: Last Of The Mohicans fully retold from Alice's POV
1. Chapter 1

_**Wauntheet Monnitoow**_

_**Introduction**_

_I finally finished my version of Last Of The Mohicans._

_This is told mainly from Alice's point of view using the book, script and movie as aids._

_The title is actually a Mohican word meaning "_Shining_ Spirit" I thought this suited Alice, for at her last moments she is just that._

_I always loved Alice, from when I first saw the movie upon its release I felt she was a very flawed and therefore human character._

_I don't agree with people who say she is weak and useless, she just hasn't got the same personality as Cora, who has probably had to face various hardships and gossips from being born out of wedlock and her mother being of none European origin. I believe Cora had to toughen up quickly and is therefore very head on with how she deals with situations._

_Alice on the other hand, was born into a wealthy family, her father and mother of noble birth and has been coddled from a very early age, her life chosen for her, every part the English gentlewomen. To throw someone such as Alice into a life threatening situation, where everything she ever knew and felt safe with is gleefully ripped from under her…I'd like to see the person that wouldn't start to show cracks under that kind of pressure._

_Although I would have liked to write more from Uncas' point of view I felt it didn't serve his character. I always saw Uncas as a very stoic man, quiet with all his words in his eyes. I wanted to keep him like that, silent unless he has something to say and mysterious._

_I also kept away from romance in its sappiest form, I wanted their encounters to feel real and rough. Their eyes don't meet and they instantly fall in love, it's very complicated from both sides._

_Alice feels she is betraying everything she feels is right for having any kind of feelings towards him._

_Uncas seems to completely lose his head over Alice, racing to save her like a man possessed, not waiting for help he charges head long into battle which leads him to his ruin._

_I wanted to leave the fact of actual love to you, you can decide if there was anything more there. We certainly know Uncas cares for Alice, but is he just obsessed with this pretty English girl?_

_And Alice, I personally don't know if she loved him, she had feelings for him but who knows how far they went._

_In my opinion if they had survived she would not have stayed with Uncas, not because she didn't love him but because I don't feel Alice could freely leave the life she had before, she'd feel almost obligated to go back to England and forget him, probably living a happy life with an English husband._

_I think this makes their story all the more bitter sweet, they certainly could have loved each other dearly but unfortunately love does not make everything fall into place._

_I do however believe in their last moments they did love each other, when you are about to die you having nothing left to lose and your feelings can do as they wish. I believe it would be nicer to depart and perhaps to leave this world of your own free will if you have someone's, and your own love for them, to believe in._


	2. Chapter 2

He ran through the forest, the air close around him as the sun, red and setting, gave its warm light from behind a thin cloud. His feet were light and his footing certain as he covered the moss laden ground at speed. His dark eyes ever alert scanning all about him for a faint movement or rustle. His breathing was hard but controlled and his right hand gripped a musket.

A film of sweat covered his tanned skin and he absently brushed strands of his long black hair from his face. Up ahead he saw another man running, and increased his speed to meet him. Through the undergrowth he burst and then they were running together, keeping pace with each others strides, neither looked at the other but kept his eyes fixedly on their surroundings. Suddenly the other man halted, and his hand flew up in a silent sign to stop. Uncas stopped as quietly next to his brother and his eyes searched for the point his brother motioned to.

Then, he saw it, up ahead, a flash of tan.

His brother brought his own musket to his shoulder and aimed. The crack echoed through the forest and a deer, startled by the noise rose into the air then fell dead to the ground.

Before either could advance a rustling behind them made them both turn, Uncas' hand instinctively flew to his belt were his tomahawk rested, but just as quickly he relaxed as his father emerged from the woods carrying two dead rabbits.

Together, the three men advanced upon the dead deer.

All three sat on their haunches around it and Uncas looked at his father as the older man began to speak to the deer in his mother tongue, '_We're sorry to kill you, Brother. Forgive us. I do honour to your courage and speed, your strength."_

All three men raised their hands softly to their brows as a sign of respect.

A few hours later, night had closed in and the three men walked together silently, Uncas holding the reins of their horse that carried their hunting spoils of the day. Through the darkness he could make out a warm glow of orange light coming from a small window.

As they drew nearer and passed the fence leading up to the wooden cabin the door swung open and a man stood in the half light cast from inside, a musket in his hand. Uncas' father hailed him, _"Halloo! John Cameron!"_

The man's musket dropped and a smile spread across his features. Turning his head back into the house he shouted, _"Alexandria! Set three more places."_ Then he faced them again and addressed Uncas' father _"How is Chingachgook, then?"_

Suddenly a small boy burst from the doorway and ran towards them laughing joyfully at the sight of them. Uncas caught him up into his arms and swung him onto his shoulder, the child's laughter increased at this and Uncas carried him towards the porch. Chingachgook smiled, _"The Master of Life is good. Another year passes. How is it with you, John?"_

"_Gettin' along. Yes, it is."_

As they stepped up onto the porch another man appeared and smiled at them saying each of their names in greeting.

"_Hello Jack"_, Chingachgook said smiling.

John shook hands with each of them warmly and welcomed them inside his home.

The cabin was small, one room contained everything, the kitchen, living area, dining area, and bedroom, but it was friendly and the fire burned brightly in its place. John's wife Alexandria had just finished setting the extra places and beamed at them as they entered, gesturing for them to take their places at the table.

Hot stew was served and eaten as they laughed and told each other of their recent pasts. After they had finished and all their bellies were full Chingachgook lit his pipe.

Alexandria rose from the table and collected the plates; as she took the last one from Uncas she addressed Chingachgook. _"If Uncas is with you, that means he has not found a woman and started a family yet."_

Chingachgook smiled and Uncas grinned at her.

She then turned to Uncas' brother, _"and you__Nathaniel?"_

Nathaniel smiled up at her and shook his head. _"No Indian women will have me and no white women either."_ He laughed heartily. The rest of them laughed with him.

"_Aye, we'll find you someone__,"_ she said and grinned at him.

Uncas smiled, but thought how it must labour his brother's heart to not be Mohican. Nathaniel had been just a child when his English family had been murdered by a war party. Chingachgook had found him with some French fur traders and decided to raise the child as his own.

Nathaniel looked at Jack. _"So what is it, Jack? What brings you up here?"_

Jack took a sip from his mug, wiped his mouth with his hand and said _"A French and Indian army out of Fort Carillon's heading south to war against the English. I'm here to raise this county's militia to aid the British defence."_

Nathaniel raised his brow. _"Folks here goin' to join in that fight?"_

"_Might, we'll see in the mornin'__,"_ Jack paused, _"Where you headin'?"_ he gestured towards the three men with his mug.

"_Trap over the fall and winter among the Delawares in Can-tuck-ee."_ Nathaniel replied.

"_So I can find a woman and make Mohican children so our father will l__eave my brother and me in peace,"_ Uncas said with humour plain in his voice. A laugh rose from the table.

Chingachgook smiled at his son, but a serious glint stayed in his eyes. Uncas knew his father was uneasy on the subject and he would have to find a woman soon to bring peace to his father's heart, he was the last of the Mohicans and the burden fell upon him to carry on the line.

The small boy, James, crawled his way onto Uncas' lap. _"A son like me?"_ James asked gleefully.

Uncas laughed and picked the boy up, suspending him upside down, the boy giggled. _"No. You are too strong. Turn me old too fast!"_ Uncas grinned and passed the wriggling boy to Nathaniel.

"_That's what he's doing to his mama"_ Alexandria said, smiling with affection.

The next morning all the people from the surrounding area collected in the middle of the small town to hear what the recruiting officers had to say.

Nathaniel and Uncas stood at the front listening intently as the man in a British uniform sitting high and mighty upon his horse tried to convince the people to join their efforts, to go to war and fight.

Finally Nathaniel could bear it no longer and spoke out. _"And while they are cooped up in your fort, what if the French send war parties to raid their homes?"_

Uncas resting his hands on his musket butt nodded, _"These people have families here, families that are at risk if they fight"_

The officer looked down on them, contempt clear on his face. A muffled sound of agreement came from the men listening.

"_This is for your own homes, for king, for country, that's why you men ought to join this fight!"_ the officer said with false passion.

"_You do what you want with your own scalp. Do not be tellin' us what to do with ours."_ Nathaniel said bitterly.

The officer turned a dark shade of red. _"You, sir! You call yourself a loyal subject?"_ he spat angrily.

"_No...__ Do not call myself much of a subject at all." _Nathaniel said with humour.

Uncas lowered his head and laughed, his brother always had been out spoken to the point of nearly always ending himself in trouble.

John spoke up, _"I am stayin' on my farm. And any man who goes, his family is welcome to fort-up with us 'til he comes back."_ Murmurs of agreement and thanks greeted him in response.

Finally tiring of the conversation and feeling he had had his say, Nathaniel nudged Uncas playfully in the ribs and motioned with his eyes to where a game of Lacrosse was being played. Uncas smiled at his brother and followed him over to the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice looked out through her window; the warm breeze stirred the loose hair that had escaped her braided bun. She looked out over the field to where her sister, Cora, sat talking with Duncan as if they were at a garden party drinking afternoon tea in London.

She and her sister could not have been more different in looks, which was to be expected as they shared the same father but not the same mother. Cora's features were dark and she had an almost exotic look about her while Alice was a typical English rose with a complexion of peaches and cream, eyes the colour of the sky on a clear warm day and hair that shone under the sun as if it were spun gold.

She and her sister got along well enough but their father had always treated Alice as precious. Cora was bold and sometimes forgot her place; Alice was timid, perhaps because her life had been so sheltered, her father and sister treating her as a child even as she neared her eighteenth year.

Cora's mother had given Cora to their father, unwilling to bear the burden of a child born out of wedlock. Alice had heard rumours that she was from outside of Europe, dark skinned and a little savage.

Alice's mother had died during child birth and Cora, though only 4 years older than her, had taken the task of being Alice's mother figure upon herself.

Duncan's arrival had brought joy to Alice's heart, finally a face she knew, that reminded her of her beloved England, a place that had rules and she knew so well.

Here, in this new and savage land she felt out of place and alone. She wished her father had not insisted on them travelling from London to meet him.

Everything here was unfamiliar and danger seemed to close in on her like a dark cloud. Not allowed to take walks alone, without an armed officer by her side in case a savage should happen upon them.

Alice had wanted to give Cora and Duncan time alone, so although she had wanted desperately to greet him, she had not rushed to meet Duncan when he had arrived that morning ready to escort them to their father's fort the following day.

She had so hoped that Cora would stop being so stubborn and accept Duncan's proposal. Duncan was a Major in the English army and had been close to their father since he was young. Alice could not think of a better suitor for her sister, he was handsome and came from a wealthy family, his heart was good and steadfast, yet Cora held back.

Alice sighed; they had been talking for over an hour, which did not bode well. Alice hoped she would not be as stubborn as her sister when her time to marry came, she hoped it would be a dashing English officer of noble birth who she would be proud to be seen with and she would attend all the greatest balls in London upon his arm.

She walked over to the mirror and picked up her straw hat from atop a chest of drawers. She placed it on her head and tied the big blue ribbon at her chin. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, smoothed her dress, and walked out to where Duncan and Cora sat.

She walked over the small cobbled courtyard and out into the field beyond where they both sat. _"Duncan!"_ she cried in a musical tone.

Duncan rose from his chair, his expression one of surprise, _"My God, you've grown up,"_ he laughed.

Alice hugged him and smiled, his uniform was immaculately pressed and he wore a freshly powdered wig, his effort for the occasion obvious.

Her eyes fell on Cora, who sat sipping her tea trying to avoid looking at Duncan. Duncan shifted uncomfortably as the silence fell over them; finally Alice tried to turn the situation. _"We leave in the morning?!"_ she asked.

"_Yes, miss,__"_ Duncan said.

"_I won't sleep tonight. What an adventure! I absolutely cannot wait to return to Portman Square, having l__aid eyes upon the full-blooded, red men in the wild!"_ She grinned playfully.

"_My God, Alice,__"_ Cora said in surprise at her younger sister's boldness.

Duncan took Alice's hand and led her to the chair he had been sat upon. _"It can be dangerous"_ he said.

"_Nonsense. Papa wouldn't have sent for us if it were dangerous."_ She smiled childishly at Cora. _"I simply cannot wait to see him, I've missed him so."_

Cora nodded and offered them both more tea.

The ride was harder than she had expected, her legs ached and her back hurt. They had been riding all morning and now the afternoon sun was high into the sky beating its heat down upon them.

Their guard consisted of 20 British foot soldiers, Duncan, and a Mohawk guide called Magua who now lead the way through the forest canopy. Alice looked over at Cora, the ride hadn't seemed to faze her at all and she sat straight in her saddle.

"_My goodness!"_ came her sister's surprised voice _"Alice, did you see that, a deer, it was so close!" _She turned to Alice, _"Alice?"_ She brought her horse to her sister's side and touched her hand.

Duncan, hearing Cora's voice, pulled his horse towards them, _"Are you alright?"_ he asked Alice.

"_Can we rest soon? I don't know how much further I can go"_ Alice said, the fatigue apparent in her voice.

"_Abs__olutely,"_ Duncan said, and giving his horse a little kick, he rode to the front where the scout walked.

Alice looked at her sister who squeezed her hand.

"_We'll stop soon"_ Cora said encouragingly.

Both women's attention was drawn by the sight of the scout walking past them. Tiredly, Alice wondered what was happening, was he going to tell the foot soldiers to stop so they could rest.

Suddenly from behind them a man's scream filled the air and three shots were fired, Alice shrieked at the sound and her horse reared a little, Cora reached out to grab her sister's reins.

A voice shouted behind them _"Form company! Left face! March!"_ the troops were making ready to battle.

Alice looked at her sister as their horses moved uneasily. Duncan rode to their side, _"Do not fear"_ he said, and drew his gun.

Another gunshot filled the air and Alice's horse reared fully into the air, spilling her from her saddle. She landed hard upon the ground.

Cora un-mounted her horse and gathered Alice into her arms.

"_Company make ready!"_ The voice shouted.

A war cry came from the surrounding forest. Alice gripped her sister tightly and prayed it would all be over soon.

Then she saw figures coming through the trees in front of them, Indian warriors, Huron flowed out one after the other towards the soldiers, each brandishing a weapon. Alice buried her head into her sister's arms.

"_Present!!... Fire!!"_ The battle began. Gunshots and shouts of dying men were everywhere.

Outnumbered and overpowered, it would only be a matter of time before they had killed all the soldiers and she and Cora would be easy pray for the savages.

"_My God"_ Cora breathed.

Alice raised her head from her sister's comfort and saw the advancing forces nearly upon them. Duncan stood in front of them trying vainly to protect them; he furiously shot into the oncoming warriors until his gun was useless and he drew his sword.

One of the Huron came at them at a run, his tomahawk held high. Alice screamed in fear and clung back to her sister who held her tightly and Alice continued to whimper.

"_Be ready dear sister"_ Cora whispered softly into Alice's ear and cradled her.

Terror coursed through Alice as she awaited her fate, for that final blow... but it did not come, she heard her sister gasp in surprise and again raised her head to the battle.

Through the carnage, three warriors fought, not for the Huron but against them. Quickly and deadly they moved and soon the odds appeared to be in their favour. Feeling her terror lighten, Alice relaxed her grip on her sister and looked up into her face, which was pale. Following her sister's gaze she saw a white man dressed in savage attire staring back at her sister.

Looking around her, Alice realized that all the Huron had retreated and now the only sounds came from the injured and dying soldiers littering the forest floor. Suddenly Duncan lunged for a musket and aimed it at the elder of the three men that had just saved their lives.

"_No, Duncan!"_ Cora cried.

Duncan's musket was roughly jerked out of his hands by the man that had been staring at Cora.

"_Case your aim is any better'n your judgment"_ he said, giving Duncan a warning look.

A silence fell over the forest as the six looked at each other.

Cora, with Duncan's aid, rose from the ground, pulling Alice with her and began dusting down their dresses with her hands, stealing frightened glances at the men that had just saved them.

Duncan started towards his men, most lay dead and scalped while a few moaned in pain.

"_I am Nathaniel Poe, you can call me Hawkeye if it suits you__,"_ the man who had taken Duncan's musket began. _"This is my father, Chingachgook"_, he motioned to the older man who stood watching them intently, _"and my brother, Uncas"_, he motioned to his right where the younger of the men stood.

Alice stared at each man as he was introduced. The man calling himself Hawkeye stood tall and bold, his dark wavy hair cascading down his back, tied with various feathers and strips of leather. The older of the three, Chingachgook, looked aged, deep lines covered his face and he bore many scars upon his chest. He wore his long black hair swept from his face. He stood motionless watching them, his dark eyes full of intelligence. The younger man stood a little to her right, he was muscular and lean, his face chiselled – handsome, his eyes bearing the same intelligence as his father. His hair was tied in the same style as the older man's.

Hawkeye turned and addressed Duncan directly, _"Your wounded should try walkin' back to Albany. They'll never make a passage north._"

Duncan nodded sternly.

The younger of the two men advanced past the two women, Alice watched him with interest, never had she been so close to a savage before.

Uncas walked towards the three horses Alice, Cora and Duncan had been riding and with a firm slap on each of their rumps he set them off at a gallop.

Alice gasped and ran towards the fleeing horses _"Stop it!!!"_ she cried _"We need then to get out of here!"_

Uncas grabbed her by the wrists to restrain her further efforts. Alice, stunned by the sudden contact halted her attempts and looked up into his face. He met her gaze directly and she felt the colour rise in her cheeks as his dark eyes seemed to burn into hers.

Cora ran to Alice's side and roughly pulled her from his grip, Cora glanced up at Uncas, her look stern and reproachful.

Duncan rushed towards them _"Why the bloody hell did he do that to the horses?!"_ he asked Hawkeye angrily.

Hawkeye raised his brow, "_Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

"_Too easy to track__... they can be heard for miles"_, Uncas said matter-of-factly as he walked back towards where the many dead lay and began to look for anything of use.

Alice was startled, his English was perfect. She watched him curiously as he found a few powder horns and gathered them up into his pack.

Duncan turned back to Hawkeye, obviously feeling more comfortable talking to him, even if he was dressed in buckskins. _"We were headed for Fort William Henry."_

Hawkeye almost ignored Duncan and turned to Chingachgook, Alice watched as they talked in another language. Chingachgook stared at Duncan for a moment then responded, authority plain in his voice, he had had decided what was to be done.

"_Take you as far as the fort."_ Hawkeye said to Duncan and then threw a musket to him. Duncan caught it and looked back at Alice and Cora. Alice clung to her sister waiting for Duncan to say what should be done.

"_We should go with them Duncan__,"_ Cora said in a whisper, _"what choice do we have?"_

Duncan nodded and gave them both a small smile.

The three men began to lead the way and Duncan motioned for the women to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice held onto Cora's hand as the path became rockier and harder, her feet slipping upon the wet rocks. Cora turned to her _"Are you alright Alice?"_

"_Yes__,"_ Alice said wearily, _"I'm tired, I wish we were with father."_

Cora stopped and looked into her sister's face. _"I know Dear one, it won't be long now and we will be"_, she lovingly wiped a smudge of dirt from Alice's cheek.

"_You were so brave__,"_ Alice breathed, smiling at her sister.

"_No__,"_ Cora said matter-of-factly, _"we were both brave and thank God we are alive." _Cora tugged at Alice's arm and again they set off.

As the light began to wane from the sky they came upon a waterfall and it was like nothing Alice had ever seen. The water was clear and ran down the rock in beautiful cascades. She looked around her in wonder as the light seemed to dance upon the surface.

She looked over at the three men in front of them. Chingachgook led the way and was a good 20 feet in front of Hawkeye and Duncan, who appeared to be deep in conversation with each other.

They came to the waterfall's edge, where an outcrop of rock had been battered by the weather until it was climbable. Alice waited patiently as her sister began to ascend, helped by Duncan.

Slowly she became aware of someone watching her. Feeling uncomfortable she turned and met the eyes of the younger warrior. He stood a few feet away and seemed to be watching her movements intently. Again he met her gaze directly showing no shame at what he had been caught doing, his gaze did not waver. Alice felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"_How dare__ he"_, she thought, _"how dare this savage look upon me with such openness, he does not even have the __decency__ to look away!"_

She narrowed her eyes in disapproval at him and reached up to take the hand Duncan offered her. As she reached the top she glanced behind her and saw that his gaze was still on her. With a look of utter contempt she turned and walked to her sister's side.

"_What is it Alice?"_ Cora asked seeing the displeasure in her sister's face.

"_Nothing__,"_ Alice said, "_I will just never understand savages."_

"_Hush__!"_ Cora said, looking around to make sure none of the men had heard her sister's outburst. _"Watch your tongue, they are guiding us,"_ Cora gave her sister a stern and motherly look.

Feeling annoyance at her sister for not agreeing with her, Alice picked up her ripped skirts and started forwards towards where Duncan walked.

Soon they came upon a clearing of grassland. Uncas now stood next to Hawkeye, _"Wait"_ he said to his brother.

Hawkeye stopped and looked at his brother, _"We are near at John's, we can rest and eat if they can spare."_

Uncas shook his head. _"Do you not feel it brother?"_ he asked, concern showing in his eyes, _"Something is not right."_

Hawkeye fell silent and listened.

Chingachgook appeared by their side, _"It's bad,"_ he breathed, _"I smell smoke."_

He was right; Uncas could smell the acrid aroma of burning wood.

"_Whatever happened, it happened a while ago__."_ Chingachgook said, his voice sounding sad.

"_What's wrong?"_ Duncan said behind them.

"_War party__,"_ was all Uncas replied.

Slowly the three men crossed over the fence onto John's land, up ahead in the distance they could see the little house they had stayed at not two nights before, the remains of it smouldered, and most of the walls had been burnt to mere shells.

They descended down upon it; Uncas knew what they would find before he saw it. Then, there, 10 feet in front of him, he saw her. Alexandria sprawled on her back, her eyes gazing blankly up into the sky, a tomahawk wound to her breast. Slowly he knelt by her side and gasped her hand in his. He looked towards his brother who walked carefully towards the cabin, by the look on Hawkeye's face he knew that John had been found.

Getting back to his feet and being careful not to leave footprints, Uncas walked into the charred remains of the cabin. All John and his family's belongings were inside, some burnt, some as he had last seen them.

Then, where the roof had collapsed in a little, he saw a hand, a tiny hand poking out from under a burnt beam, little James' hand. Uncas' eyes shone with sorrow and he quickly left the cabin.

Meeting his brother outside, he saw Duncan approaching.

"_I told the women to wait by the edge of the fence until we knew it was safe"_ he said to Hawkeye.

"_All dead__,"_ Uncas said to his brother, ignoring Duncan.

Hawkeye bent onto his haunches and drew his finger around a footprint in the dusty ground. _"Ottawa"_ he said.

"_War party, as we thought__,"_ Uncas said, _"nothing taken."_ He gestured back towards the house.

Hawkeye turned to Chingachgook, "_Movin' fast, not able to carry much."_

Chingachgook nodded sadly and motioned to for them to move on.

"_It is safe for your women,"_ Hawkeye said to Duncan.

Duncan raised his hand and waved in the direction of where Alice and Cora stood.

"_Let us look after them"_ Duncan said to Hawkeye and started towards where John lay.

Hawkeye grabbed his arm and pulled him back "_No, leave them"_ he said.

By now Alice could here their conversation and looked to where Duncan was walking, there in the grass lay a man, his head bloody. She gasped and looked up and Cora, not wanting to look again at the disturbing truth in front of her.

But Alice could not help herself and looked again, a little away from the man lay a woman, Alice could not see her properly and was thankful for that.

"_Cora"_ she breathed, feeling fear rise within her.

Cora, hearing Hawkeye telling Duncan to leave them, broke Alice's grip and marched forward towards Hawkeye. _"Though they are strangers, they are at least entitled to a Christian burial!"_ She gestured to the bodies.

Hawkeye shook his head, _"Let's go Miss."_

"_I will not. I have seen the face of war before, Sir, but never war made on women and children. And almost as cruel is your indifference."_ She stopped, breathing heavily; Alice came behind her sister and clung to her shoulders.

Suddenly Hawkeye turned, the anger clear on his face, _"Miss, they are not strangers. And they stay as they lay!"_ He turned, slung his musket over his shoulder, and began to follow his father.

Uncas joined him leaving Duncan, Cora and Alice astounded.

"_He knew them__,"_ Cora whispered to Alice.

They walked for many more hours, no one said anything. Finally Alice turned her attention to Duncan and, wanting to lift the heavy mood that seemed to surround them, she said _"I wonder if they'll have cakes at the fort?"_

"_Don't be silly Alice;"_ Cora said tiredly, _"it's a fort, not afternoon tea."_

Alice was a little shocked at her sister's tone and her face did not hide the fact.

"_I'm sorry Alice__,"_ Cora said, _"I'm tired, we are all tired and want to be at the fort, cakes or no."_ Cora smiled feebly and Alice returned it.

By nightfall they came upon a strange clearing with sparse trees and a large mound at its centre. They were led around the mound and into a small dip of earth.

Silently Hawkeye passed Duncan a blanket and Duncan spread it out on the floor for Alice and Cora to sleep on. Alice sat down on the blanket and Cora sat next to her.

"_Try to sleep" _Cora said to her.

Alice lay back onto her side and brought her knees up to her stomach. _"I'm so tired,"_ she said wearily.

"_I know__,"_ Cora said, and brushed a few strands of hair away from Alice's cheeks.

"_What happened today, Cora?"_ Alice asked. _"Why did they attack?"_

"_I don't know__,"_ Cora sighed, _"I just don't know, be thankful,"_ she smiled, _"we'll be with father tomorrow."_

Alice smiled sleepily up at her sister and, no longer wanting to fight her exhaustion, fell into a deep sleep.

Alice was awoken by a movement beside her, quickly regaining her senses she let out a small whimper. Looking up and beyond into the forest that they had come out of a few hours before she saw them, 10 or so men, each one wearing red war paint, they looked terrifying.

The images of the murdered people from the cabin swam in her mind, some part of her had always childishly thought that women were safe from war, from being killed but today that fantasy had been shattered and she knew these men would not hesitate in murdering her even as she begged them to spare her.

Her heart began to beat hard in her chest and more small whimpers escaped her lips, as the panic seemed to swell inside her the whimpers became pants of terror. They were not safe, never safe.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into a sitting position, an arm held her fast around her waist. Her eyes widened in terror and she looked up. Uncas' stared down at her, his gaze intense but warm. It told her not to struggle, it would be alright.

Alice felt the terror ease a little and did not fight against his restraint. The hand across her mouth was warm and soft, smelling of earth. It was comforting somehow.

Uncas looked back out in the direction of the approaching men his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly the men stopped their advance, _"Non. Pas possible."_ the man who appeared to lead them said.

The men began to retreat. When they were gone from sight and sound, Uncas slowly removed his hand from Alice's mouth and un-snaked his arm from her waist. Alice shifted herself forward and away from him her eyes cast down at the floor. She knew how silly she had been, she had nearly killed them all by giving them away in her panic.

She glanced up at him and saw that again his eyes were already on her, she looked away towards where the men had retreated, then back at him, quickly averting her eyes from his as she did.

"_Why__ did..."_ she began, but he cut her off.

"_Burial ground__."_ he said simply, gesturing upwards with his hand.

Alice looked up and saw many wooden platforms above them each with a body on it, she gasped in horror and looked back at him.

"_We can't stay here__."_ she said matter-of-factly.

"_Can, will__."_ Uncas said quietly, getting to his feet. He looked back at her, _"Sleep, I will watch,"_ he turned his back to her and looked out over the forest.

Alice looked up at him; in a strange way he did make her feel safe.

She looked around for her sister and found her a little away, sat next to Hawkeye in what appeared to be a deep conversation.

Alice lay back down and turned onto her side, the young warrior's dark outline was just visible in front of her. Slowly she fell back into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day seemed as the one before. Alice's legs ached and her face was streaked with dirt. Her dress in tatters and her hair tangled.

A thick fog had begun to descend over them and it was beginning to get hard to see one step in front of the other. Many times Alice tripped and now held onto Cora for support and stability.

"_Much further?"_ Cora asked Hawkeye.

"_Top of this ridge__"_ Hawkeye said, turning to look at them. His gaze seemed to linger a little too long upon Cora, and Alice glanced at her sister only to see a red flush spread through her cheeks.

"_Not far"_ Hawkeye said, and turned back to the path.

At this news Alice's heart felt light and her spirits lifted. Nearly there, nearly in comfort and warmth and by her fathers side.

"_Will we be able to bathe?"_ Alice asked her sister.

Suddenly a loud boom echoed across the sky, startled, they all stopped.

"_Just Thunder...__ Papa will arrange something."_ Cora said, looking back at her sister and smiling.

"_The men of the regiment will fetch water from the lake, build fires and provide every comfort you desire, Alice"_ Duncan said, smiling back at them.

Alice grinned at Duncan, it was exactly what she wanted to hear, it was all over.

"_Duncan, you are absolutely gallant. If Cora doesn't marry you, I shall"_ she said, and laughed musically.

"_Alice!"_ Cora gave her sister a shocked and disapproving look.

Duncan laughed.

"_I can't wait to see Papa__,"_ Alice said a little more seriously, _"and you, Duncan? What are you looking forward to?"_

"_Posting to a different continent"_ Duncan laughed. Alice joined his laughter but Cora remained stony faced.

"_I think it's very important and exciting"_ Cora said.

Alice stopped laughing abruptly, caught off guard by her sister's strange comment. She stared at Cora searching her face.

Another loud boom echoed around them and a bright flash of light made Alice jump a little.

"_Lightning?"_ Cora said to Hawkeye.

"_No"_ Hawkeye said, and together they made their way to the top of the ridge.

Below her, Alice saw that indeed it was not thunder or lightning, but a battle that raged in full force. Cannons blasted and smoked clogged the air. The Fort was under siege from the French. Alice's heart sank and she clutched at her sister's hand. Suddenly Uncas was beside Hawkeye, speaking hurriedly.

"_The men that __nearly found us last night are not far,"_ Hawkeye said to Duncan, _"we must hurry to the lake and cross it to the fort."_

Down the ridge they all quickly went, Alice turning behind her as she did, there in the distance she could see the men, growing ever closer.

They reached the lake and she and Cora were ushered into a canoe, the four men got into the water and began to guide it quietly. Soon they had reached the other side. Alice looked back across the lake but could not see the men that had been following them.

Alice felt Cora grab her arm and they began to make their way towards the fort gates. Seeing the torches and familiar clothing of the English soldiers in the distance Alice felt the need to run to them. The fact that her father, her strong and brave father and the safety he always offered was but a short distance away made Alice lose her senses for a moment.

"_Papa"_ she breathed, and breaking Cora's grasp from her arm, began to half run, half stumble towards the distant gates.

"_Alice, no!"_ Cora cried, trying to get hold of her sister, but Alice ran in front, past the others who were caught off guard by her sudden flight.

She had gotten 10 feet in front of them when from her left a man rushed at her, his French uniform dirty and his face desperate. He held his bayonet in front of him ready to strike; she screamed and fell to the floor. Her arms came up to protect her face, but before the French man had a chance to advance, Uncas was in front of her. The French soldier lunged at him with his bayonet. Uncas gave a grunt of pain as the sharp spear pierced his side, then he grabbed the soldier's musket and twisted it out of his hands then brought his tomahawk down upon the man's head.

Alice screamed again as she heard his skull crack and he fell like a rag-doll to the ground. She looked up at Uncas, fear and disgust clouded her face. He looked down at her, his expression showed a stern kind of anger.

Frantically Alice called for her sister who was by her side in a heartbeat.

Suddenly a loud cry came from up a head, a small band of French soldiers and Huron warriors were running towards them. Hawkeye, Uncas and Chingachgook began to run to meet them, each taking their weapons out as they did.

They all fought bravely and quickly and soon the way was clear. Hawkeye quickly motioned for them to follow.

Cora pulled Alice roughly to her feet, _"Foolish!"_ she spat at her sister. Alice felt her cheeks burn with anger and remorse. Cora gave her sister a sharp tug and they set off after the men.

The whole land around them smelled of death and cannon fire, Alice wrinkled her nose at it as Cora pulled her arm to keep her on her feet.

Soon they stood before the wooden gates.

Hawkeye shouted up to them, the gate opened and soldiers came out to meet them fronted by a captain. Duncan stepped forward and addressed him, _"I'm Major Duncan Heyward!" _

"_Captain Jeffrey Beams. We didn't think you'd make it through!"_ the Captain said.

"_Where's Colonel Mun__ro? His daughters are here, too"_ Duncan gestured behind him to the two women.

The Captain peered behind Duncan to where the two girls stood; his mouth fell open in shock, _"Good god man, they came too?"_

Alice felt herself being ushered inside the fort by the soldiers, her hand never leaving her sister's. Once inside she looked around her and was dismayed at what she saw, it was no better than what she had just come through, the French cannons blasted down upon the fort, smashing men and wood to pieces.

The chaos seemed to swim all around her as shouts and cries mingled with the constant barrage of gun and cannon fire. She swayed slightly and gripped onto Cora. Here had meant to be safe, with Papa was meant to be safe.

Up ahead of them was a large lodging, the door swung open and out stepped a man in his fifties. As he saw the women approaching him the colour seemed to leave his face.

At the sight of him Alice fled from her sister's side. _"Papa, Papa,"_ she cried hysterically, and flung herself into his arms, she breathed his familiar smell in and her minded calmed a little. He clasped her to him and looked over at Cora, anger clear in his eyes.

"_Why are you here?!"_ he cried irately.

Alice looked up at her father, stunned by his anger, tears brimmed in her eyes. He looked down at her and studied her features. His face softened and he took his coat off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Putting his arm around Alice and beckoning for Cora to come to his side, he turned to Duncan, _"Why did you allow them to come? And where the bloody hell are my reinforcements!!"_

Slowly he led his two daughters back to his quarters, Duncan in tow.

Inside the fire danced warmly and Alice felt a little safer. Her father led her into a chair behind his desk and patted her arm affectionately. He then bent in front of her and kissed her tenderly on her cheek _"You're unhurt Alice? You're alright Lass?"_ he asked. Alice's eyes filled with tears but she fought them back _"Yes Papa I'm alright"_

Then he turned to Cora. _"I told you to stay away from this hell hole! Why did you disobey me?"_

Cora looked startled, _"When? How?"_ she spluttered.

"_My letter__,"_ he said impatiently.

"_There was none__,"_ Cora said, looking towards Alice.

"_She's right Papa, there was no letter__,"_ Alice said shakily, pulling her father's coat further around her.

"_But I sent three men to Webb!"_ her father said, rubbing his forehead absently with his hand.

"_Colonel Munro__, one called Magua arrived,"_ Duncan said, stepping forward to Cora's side, _"he delivered no such message."_

The Colonel looked stunned and sat down in his chair. _"Does Webb not even know we are besieged?"_ he said angrily.

"_Sir, Webb has no idea. And he certainly does not know to send reinforcements!"_ Duncan said.

Alice watched as the colour rose in her father's cheeks, a look of pure anger. She curled deeper into his coat. He banged his fist onto the desk then appeared to regain himself. Looking back up at Duncan he spoke again, _"What happened to you?"_

"_Ambu__sh... on the George Road. This Magua led us into it,"_ Duncan rubbed his temple, _"Eighteen killed. It was the men who wait outside who saved us. They guided us here,"_ Duncan motioned with his hand to the door behind him.

"_Send them in__,"_ the Colonel said.

Quickly Duncan opened the door and gestured for the three men to come inside. When they stood before him the Colonel rose from his chair. _"Thank you. How can I reward you?"_

There was a small pause of silence and Alice looked towards the three men. Then Hawkeye spoke, _"Help ourselves to a few horns from your powder stores."_

"_What else?" _

"_Some food,__"_ Uncas said.

Alice looked at him and then gazed into the fire.

"_I'm indebted to you. And get your side sewn up, y__oung man,"_ the Colonel said, gesturing to Uncas.

Alice's eyes flew back to Uncas and to his wounded side; his green shirt had a dark red patch spreading across it. Alice cast her eyes down in shame.

"_We will go and fetch Mr. Phelps!"_ Cora said, motioning to Alice. Then she turned to Uncas. _"I'll get some cat gut and fresh water, if you come to the medical bay after I will tend to it," _Cora smiled.

She pulled Alice to her feet but Alice's hand sought her father's and she resisted Cora's pull. Her eyes sought her father's and she mouthed the word _"Papa." _

Her father patted her cheek and smiled warmly at her,_ "It'll be alright, Lass,"_ he said.

Alice gave a feeble smile in reply and let Cora lead her from the room.

"_Come Alice__,"_ Cora said gently, squeezing her sister's arm, _"let's see if we can clean ourselves and then you can sleep for a while." _

Alice nodded numbly. _"It was real, wasn't it Cora?"_ she asked in a whisper.

"_What?"_ Cora looked back at her as they walked.

"_What happened, I didn't dream it?"_ Alice looked up into her sister's face.

"_No Dear one, I'm sorry to say it was not a dream__."_ Cora gave her an understanding smile.

Alice hung her head, _"But everything will be ok now?"_

They were passing near the infirmary and Cora looked at all the injured and dying men. _"I hope so,"_ Cora breathed, but the tone of her voice told Alice she expected the worst, that it wasn't over yet.

Once inside their father's sleeping quarters, Alice let herself cry a little while Cora comforted her.

Water was not freely available but Cora managed to find a bucket full and heated it upon the fire so they both could wash. She had also found two dresses that her father had bought, as a surprise for them to bestow on his return, from traders before the onslaught.

"_At least I shall be clean and well dressed__,"_ Alice thought to herself.

She washed and dressed herself, painfully teasing out her knotted hair with a comb until it fell shimmering upon her shoulders.

Every cannon fire and shout made her jump. The fear of the past few days seemed to still be with her, how she wished she could be back in Albany, safe and secure.

Cora dressed, not in her fine dress, but in a laundress' dress she had borrowed from one of the women as she planned to go and help Mr. Phelps in the infirmary.

Alice did not feel like helping, she hated infirmaries, the smell, the moans, she had loathed to help her sister back in England but she felt she must do something and she didn't want to be alone. _"Cora, I shall come with you,"_ she said, reaching for a ribbon from her old and tattered dress to tie back her hair.

"_No Alice, stay here and rest,"_ Cora said.

"_But__..."_ Alice began.

"_No, Alice__,"_ her sister gave her a warning look not to press. _"I know you have been scared and I know this has been hard for you but you acted so foolishly in the face of danger, someone has been hurt because of it."_ She paused, her features softening at Alice's distressed look, _"I think it's best I tend him alone,"_ she smiled weakly.

Alice hung her head and nodded. Cora left the room. She knew Cora was right and she had been a foolish girl. She thought of her actions outside the fort, of how the man, Uncas, had been hurt because of her silliness. She felt the tears welling in her eyes again. Shame filled her and she curled herself into a ball on her father's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's eyes flew open, for a moment she didn't know where she was until she felt the soft pillow upon her cheek. She rose to a sitting position and looked over at the noise that had awakened her. Her sister had returned, her dress and apron splattered with blood. Cora was shredding sheets of linen to make bandages.

"_Cora__,"_ Alice said.

Cora looked up and gave her sister a warm smile.

"_Is everything alright?"_ Alice asked.

Cora looked puzzled at her question, _"What do you mean?"_

Alice looked down at the sheets and plucked them a little with her fingers, _"I mean the savage, the one that was hurt... is he..."_ Alice trailed off.

Cora smiled, _"Yes, he's fine, I tended his wound and he will be fine."_

Alice sighed in relief.

"_Why Alice I do believe you might actually care for a savage, father would be shocked__,"_ Cora teased playfully.

Alice picked up a pillow and threw it at her sister laughing. _"You know that's untrue Cora! I was just concerned because he was hurt because of me."_ She paused, becoming serious, _"Have you talked to Papa?"_

Cora carried on shredding the sheets, _"No,"_ she said, shaking her head. _"Papa is too busy, when I can speak with him I shall."_

"_Can we leave here soon?"_ Alice asked.

"_I don't know Alice; it seems unlikely with the French so near__."_

They both fell silent; the only sound was of ripping linen. Alice lay back on the bed.

"_Rest__,"_ Cora said. _"Once you feel more rested, you can come and help me."_

Alice closed her eyes and let her mind begin to drift into sleep but before it claimed her, the door burst open making both her and Cora start in surprise. Duncan stood in the doorway, _"Cora, I must speak with you."_

Cora started towards him to tell him to be quiet. Alice looked at Duncan's face, it was set with determination. She rose from her bed and walked towards the door.

"_Alice__..."_ Cora began.

"_Talk to Duncan, Cora__. I must manage. I cannot be an invalid schoolgirl, I'll see if Mr. Phelps needs anything."_

She left the room. She knew what Duncan had come to talk about, and that Cora was again going to delay. Her sister had changed in the last few days, Alice couldn't understand it, but she could see it in her sister's eyes and the looks she gave to the man that had brought them here, Hawkeye.

Alice wandered towards the infirmary, not rushing to get there; in fact it was the last place she wanted to go. She hoped that Mr. Phelps would not see her, so she kept to the shadows and slipped in through a tattered curtain serving as a door.

She'd entered into a room that was devoid of anyone, where all the medicines and bandages were kept. In the middle of the room stood a large wooden table scattered with various glass bottles and jars. She walked around the table reading the labels and trying to ignore the screams coming from behind the door that led to the other room. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and readied herself to face someone that would drag her into the blood and death of the adjoining room.

She turned and looked up into the face of Uncas. He seemed as startled as she to see her. She learned back on the table with her hands behind her back as she pretended not to watch him. He seemed to regain himself and walked past her to where a few bandages remained, he picked them up, slipped his shirt over his head and set about trying to wrap the fresh bandages around his middle.

Alice noticed that the bandages he already had on were quite bloody. She hesitated then slowly walked towards him; he watched her approach, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

She timidly reached out and held her palms toward him, motioning for him to place the bandages in her hands. He put them into her hands then raised his arms above his head so she could unwind the bandage from around him.

She reached around him, a warm flush coming to her cheeks at their closeness.

She carefully un-wrapped the old bandage and exposed his wound. Cora had done a fine job with the stitching but it seemed he had burst a few, and the blood ran freely down his side.

Alice took the old bandages and found some water into which she dipped them then she took a bottle and emptied some liquid inside onto the damp cloth.

She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but instead just gave him a small nod before she started to bathe his wound. She dabbed his wound gently, he tensed a little but did not make a sound.

She held the cloth to it then reached out, hesitated a little then took his hand in hers and placed it over the cloth and, not looking at him, went to find some cat gut and a needle. She found them easily then cleared a little space on the table and motioned for him to sit upon it. He obeyed and sat on the table.

She bent, and carefully began to sew his wound. His body tensed as the needle passed through his flesh but again, he made no sound. Alice briefly looked up at him and wondered how he could not show his pain when they had no means of numbing him.

Sensing her looking at him he looked down at her and caught her eyes in his. Alice flushed and quickly resumed her work. Once her stitching was finished she again cleaned the wound with some water and motioned for him to stand up.

She didn't understand why she didn't just ask him, she knew well enough that he could understand and speak English but she just couldn't find any words to say to him.

She picked the clean bandages up and carefully wound them around him until it covered the wound, then she tied a tight knot to keep it secure.

She wiped her hands on the used bandage then placed them on the table, being careful to avoid any eye contact with him. After some minutes she became aware that he had made no move to leave and she shifted uncomfortably.

She glanced up at him, her mouth a little open, ready to perhaps ask why he made no move if she could find the words, but as her eyes met his he quickly moved towards her his hands enclosing her wrists; she stumbled backwards a little in surprise and bumped against the edge of the table.

She looked up into his face, his eyes burned into hers.

Her questioning look quickly became one of anger and fear and she twisted her wrists in his grip, trying to free them, little gasps escaping her as she made the effort. Finally she freed herself and took a few steps back, looking at him, breathing a little heavier from the struggle. He furrowed his brow a little at her but did not advance nor did he make a move to leave.

Alice glanced quickly towards the door then back at him. When his eyes met hers she did not pull her gaze away but met it. For what seemed to Alice like hours, they stared at each other silently.

Finally Alice pulled herself away from his eyes; she looked down at the ground, shame filling her. She didn't understand the feelings she had or why she hadn't run from him, but she knew that she felt ashamed by them. Keeping her eyes to the ground she began to walk towards the door, not wanting to look at him again.

Before she could reach the doorway he was in front of her, his hands again on her wrists, pushing her gently back into the room. Alice didn't struggle, nor did she look up, she allowed herself to be guided backwards. She again felt the edge of the table.

He released her wrists, and then his fingers were gently stroking her cheeks, her hair, tracing the line of her brow with his thumbs. She kept her eyes cast to the ground, not knowing what to do or how to react.

Slowly he guided her face upwards with his fingers so she could do nothing but meet his eyes. She looked at him a little fearfully; afraid of what would happen next and wishing she had not come to the infirmary. What if anyone saw her like this? She glanced towards the doorway at this thought, but saw no one.

She looked back into his face, his beautiful dark eyes shone with a passion; they seemed to look through her and into her.

She felt her heart beating faster and gripped the edge of the table with her fingers.

He moved closer towards her until she could feel his breath upon her cheeks, then his lips were upon hers, softly, sweetly he kissed her. Alice closed her eyes and let him kiss her, her mind screamed that she had gone utterly mad but she ignored it.

His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her towards him, pressing their bodies together. Alice brought her hands to his shoulders and rested them upon his warm skin.

His kisses became more passionate and Alice began to feel a little dizzy like everything was happening within a dream, but she didn't pull away.

He broke their kiss, and buried his face into her neck, leaving little feathery kisses along her skin. She sighed a little at the sensation.

Then she felt his hands around her thighs and he was lifting her onto the table, again he kissed her mouth as his hands sought her skirts. At the realization of what he was doing, Alice's eyes flew open and she pushed her skirts back down hurriedly. Uncas gave her a confused look; in reply she pushed him forcefully away from her, her face twisted in disgust.

She slipped down from the table and brushed her skirts around her, making sure none were out of place, looking at him she convinced herself that all that stood before her was a savage that forgotten his place. She gathered herself, then without looking back at him walked out of the room.

Alice walked back towards her father's quarters; her feet covered the ground quickly. When she felt she was far enough away from where Uncas was, she slowed her pace and glanced behind her. She saw his figure in the doorway, his arm holding the curtain to one side; she stopped and gazed at him for a moment.

She felt that part of her wanted to run towards where he stood and back into his embrace, she felt disgusted with herself for having such a thought. But still she stood as if frozen, not knowing which part of herself she should follow.

She bit her lip fretfully and looked towards the glowing light coming from her father's quarters, just yards away from her, then she looked back at him, but he no longer stood in the doorway, she saw he was walking towards her…

She backed up a little, unsure of what to do. She could easily run into the warm safe doorway behind her but her feet seemed to not want to obey her thoughts… of this she was almost glad.

"_Alice__,"_ a voice came from behind her.

Alice jumped in fright at its sound and she spun around. There, coming out of her father's quarters, was Duncan. _"My goodness,"_ he laughed, _"did I scare you?"_

Alice gave a fake laugh and hoped it covered her thoughts. _"Yes, Duncan you did." _

"_Were you at the infirmary?"_ He looked behind her, and his face darkened a little.

Alice turned to see what Duncan was looking at and saw Uncas stood a few feet behind her as if he were waiting.

Trying to ignore him Alice said, _"Yes, but I'm too tired, I thought I'd rest for a while."_

"_What do you want?"_ Duncan asked Uncas.

Uncas looked back at Duncan but said nothing, meeting his gaze evenly.

Uncas shifted his gaze to Alice; she looked up at him almost afraid of what he would say. His eyes burned into her once more.

"_Thank you Miss Munro__,"_ he said.

Alice smiled nervously.

Giving Duncan one last look of defiance he walked away. Alice watched him leave.

Duncan tutted, _"Damn savages,"_ he spat, _"what was he thanking you for Alice?"_

"_Oh, his wound, it needed to be tended again__,"_ she said turning to face Duncan. _"But Duncan whatever is wrong? You look unwell."_ Alice reached out and touched his arm.

Duncan did indeed look ill, he was pale and his eyes glassy, and Alice was glad of the distraction it brought to her mind.

"_I'm afraid__,"_ he said, patting Alice's hand, _"I will not become your brother,"_ he tried to laugh but it came out like a gasp in his throat.

"_Oh Duncan__,"_ Alice said dismayed, _"but why?"_

Duncan dismissed her question with his hand, "_Does it matter?"_ he asked flatly.

Alice looked down, unsure what to say to the man she had treated as her brother since she was young, the man she had expected to be her brother for her lifetime.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she whispered, _"If I could change her mind I would, Duncan."_

Duncan shook his head, _"Cora has always been too headstrong, it will be her downfall."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Alice asked.

"_Your sister has become infatuated with the scout that brought us here__,"_ Duncan said, anger boiling in his voice.

Alice gasped. Shame filled her, how could her sister do such a thing? Reject Duncan for a lawless heathen, Duncan, who had been by her side for so long. Alice felt ashamed of her sister.

Duncan looked at Alice, _"Do not trouble yourself Alice, you need to rest,"_ he gave her a feeble smile and bowed quickly before walking away and leaving her.

Slowly she turned and walked into her father's quarters, her head full of thoughts of the infirmary and what Duncan had just told her. She walked quickly back to the bedroom and opened the door, inside Cora sat on the bed her hands in her lap.

"_Cora__,"_ Alice began, but Cora held up her palm to silence her

"_Alice, don't__,"_ Cora said.

"_But…"_ Alice began.

Cora rose from the bed and walked passed her sister. _"I need some air,"_ she said, and walked out of the door.

Alice lay down upon the bed; everything seemed to be going wrong here. They needed to leave, Cora, Papa, Duncan and herself, they needed to go back to England, to London where everything would slip back into place. Cora would stop acting so foolishly and accept Duncan as her husband. Papa would be able to rest, and she would be herself, flirting with young men at balls and buying beautiful dresses - being the perfect lady… not dirty and scared in the middle of a battlefield, having sordid meetings with savages. She curled her knees up to her chest and with thoughts of London swimming in her head she fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She was awoken three hours later by her sister. Cora was pacing the room, a furious look upon her face. Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes. _"Cora?"_ she said sleepily

Cora looked up from her pacing her face burned with anger.

"_Cora what is it__?"_ Alice asked, pushing herself down the bed towards her sister.

Cora took in a deep breath, _"It's Duncan, Alice, and Papa too. I just… I'm just so angry."_

Cora sat next to her sister and placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

"_Cora__,"_ Alice said, surprised. Her sister was normally so calm, so strong. She wrapped an arm about her sister's shoulders.

Cora took her hands from her face, her cheeks wet with tears. _"They are going to hang him Alice,"_ she said shakily, _"they are going to hang him for doing what was right."_

"_Who?" _Alice breathed.

"_Nathanie__l,"_ Cora said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the fire.

Alice's mouth fell open. _"Then it's true?"_ she asked, knowing her sister would understand the question she asked.

Cora wiped her tears away and looked at her sister, her jaw set, _"Yes, it's true."_

"_Oh Cora__,"_ Alice said in distress, _"how could you?"_

Cora's face flushed and anger blazed anew in her eyes. _"How could I what Alice?"_ She walked towards her sister. _"Not love someone that does what must be done, what's right?"_ She placed her hands to her breast. _"Whose heart is the same as mine,"_ the anger was waning from her voice, _"not everything works as it should,"_ she said finally in a whisper.

Alice studied her sister's face. She had never seen her sister speak so passionately and her heart softened. _"What happened?"_ she asked.

Cora sank down onto the bed. _"He helped men leave the fort against Papa's orders," s_he sighed.

Alice looked aghast, _"Cora, you didn't help him did you?"_

"_No, I did not know, but given another chance I would, I would help him and these men __that fight here get back to their families, you saw what they did to that cabin Alice, innocent people are suffering."_

"_But surely Papa would let them go if their homes were under threat,"_ Alice paused and took her sisters hand in hers, _"have faith in Papa, Cora."_

"_I can't Alice,"_ Cora said tiredly, _"I told him what I had seen: that Nathanial was right when he said that they needed to be with their families, that the attacks were happening, but he didn't believe me Alice; and Duncan…"_ she trailed off as his name passed her lips, _"Duncan is not the man I thought he was."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Alice asked.

"_He told Papa he had seen nothing more than a raid by savages bent on thievery." _

Alice gasped, _"But why would he lie?"_

"_Because he knows my affections lie elsewhere and it pains him__,"_ Cora said sadly. _"I wish he would not use our personal quarrels in these matters."_

"_Duncan is just angry with you now Cora, he'll be himself when we are back in England,"_ Alice said and smiled.

Cora looked at her sister, her dark eyes meeting her blue eyes.

Alice gasped, _"Surely not Cora?"_ She stood from the bed and looked down on her sister, _"You can't mean to stay here?"_

Cora said nothing, but averted her gaze. Alice bent to her knees and clasped her sister's hands in hers, _"Tell me you don't mean that."_

Cora remained silent and Alice felt her eyes well with tears, _"Cora, you can't mean to leave Papa and me for some savage, to live in this wretched place?"_

"_I will do what God and my heart wills me to do__,"_ Cora said.

Alice flung her sisters hands from hers.

"_You are selfish Cora__,"_ she said, wiping away the tear that had trickled down her cheek. _"You do not think how this will affect Papa, or how people will talk if they hear of this. I'll be the fool of London having such a sister."_ She sat away from Cora on the bed and crossed her arms.

Cora let out a sour laugh, _"Yes, I'm selfish Alice; for once in my life I am selfish." _She rose from the bed.

"_Where are you going?"_ Alice spat after her.

"_I'm going to see him__,"_ Cora said calmly, _"why don't you sleep some more."_

"_Fine!"_ Alice cried, _"Go to him and be no more a part of our family."_ She fell back on the bed and began to cry.

Cora looked back at her sister then left the room in search of Hawkeye.

Alice heard the door close and continued to sob. How could her sister leave her? She had always depended on, needed Cora. She felt like a part of her was being slowly removed and tried to blot out the feeling with her tears.

Alice awoke, her sister stood above her gently shaking her awake, she moaned and let Cora pull her into a sitting position.

"_We must make ready to leave__,"_ Cora said.

Cora's face showed no signs of the conversation of the night before and Alice took this as a sign that things still could change, that her sister would see sense and stay where she was meant to be.

Alice grinned _"We are leaving?!"_

"_Yes__,"_ Cora said, passing her a comb, _"we have surrendered to the French, come here and I will braid your hair."_

Alice sat on the edge of the bed so her sister could dress her hair. _"Surrendered, Papa surrendered?"_

"_Yes, it is a good choice__,"_ Cora said, and began to comb the knots from her golden hair.

"_Are we going back to London?"_ Alice asked excitedly.

"_No, to Fort Edward, then father will tell us what is to be done__."_

Alice's grin dropped a little.

"_At least we will be safe__,"_ Cora said, giving her sister a small smile.

She curled the braid into a bun and fixed it into place, _"There now, you look presentable." _She patted Alice gently on the cheek and rose from the bed, picking various items up and packing them away.

Alice stood from the bed and brushed the crumples from her dress. Quickly she walked to the mirror and checked her hair. _"Is Papa waiting for us?"_ she asked brightly.

"_Yes, nearly everyone is ready to move__,"_ Cora said, finishing her packing and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"_It's nearly over__;"_ Alice smiled at her sister _"we'll be at Fort Edward within the day."_

"_Come__,"_ Cora said, holding her hand out to her sister. Alice took it gladly and followed her sister outside.

The whole fort was in chaos as men, women and children readied to leave. Alice scanned the crowd for her father and Duncan, and saw them standing besides three horses. Leaving her sister's hand Alice ran to them, _"Papa,"_ she called musically.

"_Alice__."_ Her father grinned and brought her into his arms.

"_We are to go to F__ort Edward?"_ she asked.

"_Yes l__ass, it's all over now."_ He placed a hand upon her cheek and smiled. As Cora approached she felt her father stiffen and the smile dropped from his face.

He looked at her directly, his eyes cold, _"Look after your sister, Cora, keep her close to you as we travel."_

Alice looked from one to the other and knew her father was angry at Cora's siding with Hawkeye. Alice grinned at her father trying to lighten the mood a little, _"She always does Papa, and you never let me out of her sight."_

He chuckled at her and went to mount his horse.

Duncan seemed to have been staring at Cora through this and Cora averted her eyes from his. _"On the horse Alice,"_ she said.

With help from her sister, she mounted the horse and Cora mounted in front of her.

"_Hold on tight__,"_ she told Alice before kicking the horse's flanks gently.

They followed their father from the fort, Cora looking back over her shoulder as they rode for any sign of Hawkeye, but the steady stream of people that followed them made it near impossible to make any one person out. They followed a muddy trail from the fort gates until they came upon the French army, their general at the head.

Alice's father saluted him. _"Monsieur, the fort is yours,"_ he said, without making eye contact with the French man, and rode on by.

Alice clung to her sister and turned her head away as they passed the French soldiers.

After many hours of riding they had come to a part of woodland that had a path cut through it and long grass covered the ground. On either side trees, dense and green lined the way.

Alice brushed the sweat from her brow. Her hair had started to become loose from her bun and fell in wisps about her face. She could feel Cora's weariness as she slumped a little in the saddle; she pressed her cheek to her sister's back and hugged her. Cora squeezed Alice's hand in reply.

Cora would turn and look behind them every now and again searching for Hawkeye within the mass of people.

Alice looked towards her father, he too looked weary.

Soon they would be at the fort and could eat and drink and wash, but this thought did not comfort her, what if the fort they now travelled to was under siege? She felt as if she were doomed to stay in a circle of war for the rest of her life.

As Cora looked over her shoulder for what seemed to Alice like the hundredth time, she felt Cora stiffen. Alice turned and followed her sister's gaze to a little further down the line where the red coated foot soldiers marched.

From within the long grass came movement. At first Alice couldn't make out what it was, then she saw a man, a savage, a Huron, running towards the group of marching men, he was alone and with no musket. He let out a whooping cry and dived at one of the men, bringing down his Tomahawk as he did, making the man fall lifeless to the ground. Alice looked up at her sister, fear clouding her face. Cora patted Alice's arm in comfort but her face was filled with a look of horror that Alice knew she mirrored.

Alice turned to her father, he caught both her and Cora's eyes, his look full of concern. He scanned about them.

Behind them came the sound of muskets being cocked.

"_Steady! No one fires!"_ her father called.

The whole party came to a stop.

From the trees came the sound of drums. Their horse moved uneasily, Cora pulled the rein a little tighter to try and calm it.

Suddenly, as if they had appeared from the trees themselves, stood the outlines of warriors, each brandishing a weapon in the air and whooping. There were so many of them that Alice felt dizzy for a moment. They were surrounded on both sides. Alice clung tighter to Cora and whimpered.

Then they came, down the hill and right at them, hundreds of warriors letting their war-cries loose and holding their weapons high, ready to kill whoever stepped into their path.

Alice saw her father turn and spur his horse towards where they would first strike. _"Do not break ranks! I want these ranks to hold!"_ he shouted at his men.

Cora kicked their horse towards the shelter of a fallen tree and pulled Alice roughly from the saddle, pushing her down towards the ground and covering her ears with her hands.

Alice clung to her, pressing her face into her sister's chest, blocking out all sight of what was happening around her.

Suddenly her sister released her hands from Alice's ears and all the sounds around her came crashing into her mind, the screams and cries of battle. She cried out and clung more tightly to her sister but Cora was pulling her to her feet.

"_Get up Alice__!"_ Cora shouted, clearly terrified. _"We have to run!"_

Alice looked about her and saw many warriors heading their way. She shrieked, Cora grabbed her hand and they began to run.

Through the murder and chaos they weaved, trying desperately to avoid being noticed, to find a way out of the carnage around them. Alice's heart beat hard in her chest and she tried to avoid looking at the scene around her, concentrating on following her sister's footsteps and keeping pace.

Cora reached inside her dress pocket and pulled out a pistol, she tugged Alice onward.

Directly in front of them a Huron warrior rose from a crouch, in his hand he held a fresh and bloody scalp, the solider below him lay dead. He turned and faced them, his tomahawk at the ready.

Cora let go of Alice and brought the gun up, pulling the trigger, it hit the Huron directly in the face, sending him flying a few feet backwards.

Losing her sister's grip even for a moment, Alice felt abandoned and alone. She looked in front of her, her eyes talking in the scene before her. A Huron warrior driving the blade of his tomahawk into a English soldier's stomach over and over again. The blood gushed and Alice felt faint, she wanted to escape, she wanted it to be gone, she felt her mind seeming to call her into herself and for a moment her eyes glazed. She felt the peace inside her mind and wanted to stay, but Cora's hand found hers and she was jerked back into reality.

They began to run again, desperately trying to find some cover, some protection.

Suddenly from the side a warrior barrelled into both of them, Cora was knocked to the ground and Alice fell to her hands and knees. Terror flashed in her mind as she looked up at the man before her, huge and strong, his chest was covered in blood and a snarl curled his lips.

She whimpered and tried to crawl away from him but he caught her by the hair, pulling her savagely to her feet. She let out a cry of pain and saw his weapon raised, a sob escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. She smelled the stale sweat mingling with the fresh blood upon him and felt her stomach turn, this was to be her death, it would be over and she was thankful. She felt she could go on no more, she welcomed it.

The warrior stumbled forward, and she saw Cora had just struck him with a rock. He batted her away, sending Cora to the ground; his attention was back on Alice. He again raised his weapon, suddenly his grip was jerked from her hair and he fell sprawled to the ground, Uncas followed his punch by bringing a tomahawk down upon his head.

Alice dropped to the ground, feeling all strength leave her, and then strong arms were pulling her to her feet and supporting her around her waist. She looked up into Uncas' face and for a reason unknown to her, which seemed almost absurd, she smiled at him. His eyes shone with concern and he furrowed his brow, as if asking if she was alright. She grabbed his arm and leaned into him, never had she thought she would be so happy to see him again; he had rescued her, like in a fairytale.

Hawkeye ran to Cora and pulled her to her feet, running his hands softly over her face, checking she was okay.

Chingachgook motioned towards the lake and said something Alice didn't understand, but the next thing she knew they were all heading in that direction.

Chingachgook led the way, cutting through anyone that tried to stop them. Hawkeye followed suit, leading Cora by the hand, and Uncas, his hand wrapped tightly around Alice's waist, brought his tomahawk down on anyone that got too close to them. Alice clung to him, her fingers digging into the flesh on his shoulder, unwilling to let go of her saviour, of the protection he offered. As he swung his tomahawk down she looked away, not wanting to see him in the same light as the others around them. Their weapons and ways were almost the same but Alice could not think of Uncas as a savage, she could not trust him if she did, and she wanted to trust him, it eased her heart to feel she had a protector, a knight to fight for her.

Fiercely, they fought their way to the lake.

When they arrived at the water's edge, Alice saw what they had been running towards, there floated a good dozen canoes. Chingachgook took the back of the canoe, Uncas helped Alice into her seat then sat behind her, Cora sat in front of her and Hawkeye helped an injured solider into his seat, he rested his head on Cora's lap, moaning. Hawkeye sat in the front seat. The three men picked up the paddles and they began to move across the lake.

The smoke from the battle onshore swirled around them, and soon Alice could no longer make out the shoreline.

"_No!"_ Cora cried suddenly. Alice looked in the direction her sister stared. There, having just emerged from the smoke, was Duncan, also in a canoe with one other solider. They were both injured, Duncan's leg was covered in blood and he'd tried a make shift bandage around it.

Cora's cry had been because Duncan now aimed his pistol directly at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye didn't falter in his paddling; he calmly looked back at Duncan. _"You got nothin' better to do today on Lake George than shoot me, Major, then go ahead!"_

A loud boom came from behind them, Alice turned. Not too far away from them, and gaining, came two other canoes full of Huron, they were firing muskets in their direction.

Alice looked back at Uncas; he gave her a nod as comfort.

Duncan lowered his gun as if regaining his senses, took back up his paddle and began to paddle hard. He shouted across to Hawkeye, _"When you fall into British hands again, Nathaniel Poe, I will have you hanged."_

Hawkeye gave a small laugh from the front and kept paddling.

Duncan's canoe began to lag behind, the men within were tired, their injuries slowing their pace. On seeing this, Hawkeye turned, _"Uncas,"_ he said.

Without being told what it was he was to do, Uncas jumped overboard and swam over to Duncan's canoe, heaved himself into it and began to paddle furiously.

Together the two canoes headed towards the white water rapids ahead. Alice gasped and clung to her sister's shoulder as they neared the foaming and rushing water. Suddenly Alice saw ahead of them that the rushing water seemed to end, a small waterfall, she cried out.

"_It's alright__,"_ Hawkeye called from the front, _"hold on!"_

Alice clutched her sister as the canoe went over the edge, her stomach lunged and then as they hit the water below, a wave was thrown up from both sides, drenching everyone.

Through the rapids they were tossed, all the men's eyes searching for the jutting rocks, pushing the canoes away from them with their paddles.

Alice glanced behind her and saw that Uncas and Duncan had made it over the waterfall safely.

Quickly the water became calm and the ride much easier. Duncan's canoe followed behind them and Duncan let out a relieved laugh.

"_Here's where it gets tricky__,"_ Hawkeye called back to him.

Alice looked past their canoe to what lay beyond, the water seemed still as a mill pond, but then it fell away as if it just ended. Then the roar of water filled her ears, they were at the lip of a waterfall, and one much bigger than the one they had just come over.

Hawkeye began to guide the canoe to shore, the other canoe now steered by Uncas followed suit. Once they were near enough to the shore, Cora got out, helping the wounded man to the shore then returning to help Alice.

Alice clung to her sister and whispered over and over, _"Don't leave me."_

Cora hushed her and stroked her hair as she guided her to the shore.

Duncan reached out and grabbed a rock, trying to pull his canoe to shore. Suddenly his grip slipped and the canoe sailed swiftly towards the edge, Cora and Alice gasped.

Uncas lurched himself sideways, grabbing a tree root, saving them from toppling over the edge. He carefully pulled himself towards the rock and shore. He quickly motioned with his head for Duncan and the solider to get out, that he could only hold it for a while. They both had to jump onto the land, then with great effort Uncas leaped from the canoe and it fell like a stone over the falls.

Panting from their escape, the three men joined the others on the shore.

Hawkeye had covered the remaining canoe in branches and greenery in an attempt to hide it. When he was finished he motioned for everyone to follow him, and taking Cora's hand, slipped into a crevice of rock. Chingachgook followed, and Uncas moved towards Alice.

Duncan quickly blocked his path and narrowed his eyes, _"You take him,"_ Duncan said, pointing to the injured solider. Uncas looked up at Alice who seemed to watch her sister slipping from view, but her eyes really stared at nothing.

Duncan turned and clasped his hand around Alice's wrist. Gently he tugged her until she began to walk blindly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Carefully, Duncan climbed down the rock, following the path Hawkeye had taken, helping Alice down the larger drops. Slowly they descended into a hollowed out cave, the falls rushing on one side of them.

Through a narrow passage they passed, and around a large outcrop of rock, until they came to a larger platform. The waterfall roared in Alice's ears and Duncan let go of her, walking over to where Hawkeye and Cora stood.

"_Where do we go from here?"_ he shouted over the noise, his voice barely audible.

"_We don't__,"_ Hawkeye shouted back.

Duncan's face furrowed in confusion, _"I don't understand!"_

Hawkeye turned to face Duncan fully, _"This is it, as far as we can go. If we're lucky, they'll be figurin' we can't have come this way and must've beached our canoes and headed 'cross land. If we're very lucky, they'll figure we went over the falls."_ He stopped and glanced towards Cora.

Duncan too glanced her way, _"Then what?"_ he said unsurely.

"_Then we take the south rim down the mountain __and it's 12 miles cross-country to Fort Edward,"_ Hawkeye said, wiping some water from his face.

"_And if we're unlucky?"_ Again Duncan glanced at Cora.

"_You will have to forego the pleasure of hangin' me__,"_ Hawkeye replied grinning.

Duncan gave him a look of contempt then turned to Cora, _"Are you alright?"_ he asked.

"_Yes, I'm fine__;"_ she shouted over the roar _"is Alice?"_ She looked over to her sister who stood a few feet away, seemingly unaware of anything that was happening around her.

"_I think she's in shock__,"_ Duncan said, looking back towards Alice.

Cora nodded and went to her sister, _"Alice?"_ she said, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders.

Alice seemed to come out of a trance and looked up at her sister, her gaze hollow.

"_Alice, are you alright?"_ Cora asked.

Alice nodded numbly. Cora hugged her sister to her and whispered, _"It will be alright,"_ and kissed her on the cheek before returning to Hawkeye's side.

Alice returned her gaze back to the falls; it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, its beauty taking all thoughts of that day from her head. Her body felt bruised and sore, her hair hung drenched and limp around her face, fully loose from the braid her sister had put it in that morning. She wiped her hands on her wet dress, removing some of the dirt and moss that had covered them as she had climbed into the cave.

She felt eyes on her and turned her head. Standing close to her was Uncas; he appeared to be watching her intently. Part of her wanted to go to him, to cling to him and feel the warmth of his embrace. All the death she had witnessed seemed to make her want to cling to anything that was alive, but more to this man because he had saved her, he had protected her and he made her feel safe.

She looked into his eyes and then quickly away, afraid of what her shattered nerves would make her do.

She heard distant echoes from the others as they talked hurriedly amongst themselves, but Alice didn't want to be a part of it, she wanted no information of their fates or how much further they had to travel.

She felt as if her mind and body were crying out to her, that she could not take any more mental or physical strain. Her life before all this had been so simple, mapped out for her by her Father, Sister and older relatives who doted on her, told her what was expected of her and that she was a good girl…this had never been expected of her, this had never meant to be part of her life. Her sheltered existence seemed childish to her now, after what she had seen. The fantasy life she had before, she could never go back to and she no longer felt like the Alice she knew….how she wanted the fantasy back.

Finally, exhaustion seemed to claim her. She tried to lower herself to the ground, but half fell into a sitting position on the floor, she hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

They stayed in the cave for what must have been hours, the light slowly faded from the sky and the moon cast its silvery light through the falls.

Alice's thoughts drifted back to her father, and she tried to remember when she had last seen him, but she couldn't. She wondered if he was looking for them, calling her and Cora's name through the battlefield, turning bodies to see if his daughters were among the dead.

She looked up towards her sister and wondered if they would ever see him again, or if they would all die at the hands of the Huron.

The fear in her kept rising, the thought of being discovered at any moment was almost too much for her and she thought her mind was slowly slipping away, being taken over by terror and hopelessness.

After some time, Alice pushed herself to her feet and looked behind her, wanting to see Uncas' face again, to reassure herself that her rescuer was still beside her, but he was no longer in the cave. She looked about, almost desperately for him, but she could see no sign of him. Feeling the panic rise in her again, she saw the huddled figures of Duncan, Cora and Hawkeye, deep in conversation, deciding their fate perhaps. To her left Chingachgook stood watch, his eyes alert. Below sat one soldier, the other, badly injured, slept beside him, sweat covered his brow and small moans escaped his lips.

Alice could stand the scene no longer and slowly, keeping to the shadows, she slipped out without anyone noticing her. She climbed up a little, and into the first chamber of the cave.

It was dark, cool and silent. Alice shivered in her wet clothes; this was the first time she'd been alone for a long time, or at least to her it felt like it had been a long time. Her thoughts seemed to merge together in her head and she could make sense of nothing.

She sniffed and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

The waterfall cascaded in front of her, the moonlight glinting through it, making it seem more beautiful than when the sunlight had caught it.

Slowly she walked towards it as if drawn by a force beyond her will. She reached the edge, the rock fell away, and the water rushed downwards, hitting the bottom many feet below, sending white foam and mist into the air.

Alice shuffled her feet forward so the tips of her shoes stuck out over the edge. She found herself wondering, if she fell, would the fall or the water kill her first? The cooling spray brushed her cheeks, she felt her legs weaken, from exhaustion or the will to fall she didn't know, but she was powerless to stop herself falling forwards towards the water, towards the drop. Suddenly she was jerked backwards and down towards the floor, she gasped as the air was pushed from her lungs.

A warm hand pulled her head into a broad chest which rose and fell heavily. She gulped in air and tried to find her breath as the hand now stroked her cheek, her hair. Cradling her in his arms, Uncas softly rocked her, whispering words into Alice's ear, words Alice did not understand but she closed her eyes, letting their comfort wash over her. Alice relaxed in his arms, feeling safe and warm. She let her body fall back fully against his, resting her palm and head upon his chest.

She thought of the fairytales again, of how the Princess' often lay in poises such as this in the illustrations She sighed at the thought, and began to let her mind drift - pretending that she was in fact a princess rescued from great peril by her prince who she now lay against.

She closed her eyes and let her fingers begin to trace circles on his skin. Uncas gently took her hand in his, pushing her slowly into a sitting position, away from him. Alice slowly allowed her eyes to open and looked up into his face, concern shone in his eyes; but also something else, something telling her to not do what she was doing. He looked up towards the direction the others were, then back to her, telling her they should rejoin them.

Alice felt the panic begin to burn inside her, he wanted her to break the fantasy, the safe and warm place she had found, and go back into the bleakness of reality.

Her eyes became wide and her breathing quickened, she pulled her hand from his and threw herself back into his arms, clawing desperately at his shoulders and burying her face into his chest. Soft whimpers escaped her, some turning into his name as they passed her lips. She shivered, feeling her body give in completely to the terror.

Uncas, surprised at first by her outburst, grasped her wrists in his hands and gently pushed her back, hushing her, trying to calm her struggle.

She pushed desperately against him, using what little strength she had had left to free herself again from his grip. Finally she twisted her wrists from his grasp and she lunged at him, her mind a blur, and her lips meet his. Hard and desperately she kissed him, moving herself so she sat across his thighs, pinning him to the ground.

Uncas placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him, searching her clear blue eyes for an answer, confusion clouding his face. Alice's chest heaved and her breaths came in short pants. She looked back into his eyes, her fear threatening to take her back over at any moment. Before he could destroy this feeling, this moment, with words, she again sought his lips.

This time she kissed him softly, savouring the feel of his warm lips upon hers. Between her kisses she breathed his name, and urged him to kiss her back with her lips.

He began to respond, his arms encircling her waist, pulling her towards him. His kisses burned into hers, becoming more passionate. Gently he helped her move onto him, and slowly, tenderly, he began to make love to her.

Alice clung to him, letting out small gasps of pain. He kissed her cheeks, her lips, and caressed her hair, his senses completely filled with her as his hands guided her hips.

Alice welcomed the pain and the softness of his touch; it was all her mind focused on, his warmth seeming to cover her like a blanket, protecting her.

Suddenly thoughts seemed to rush to the forefront of her mind, screaming at her, "_What would your father say?"_ She tried to shake them.

"_People lie dead, your father searches for you in vain__, and you consort with a savage!!_" She felt tears prick her eyes and she clung more tightly to Uncas, her brow furrowed as she tried to stay in the fantasy she had encased them both in.

"_Everyone is going to die, you will die, he will die__!"_ the voice in her head cackled.

Alice felt the illusion begin to shatter around her, and the tears spilled from her eyes. She released her grip on Uncas and soft sobs shook her body, she averted her eyes from his and brought her hands up to cover her face.

Uncas stopped making love to her and reached his hands up to her face, pulling her hands away, and placing his palm gently upon her cheek. Alice violently jerked away from him, pushing herself backwards, out of his reach. She didn't want him to touch her or be near her, she felt the shame of what she had done course through her. How could she have done such a terrible thing? She was tainted now, what would her father say…

Slowly, through her tears, she looked up at him, the shame burning within her eyes. Uncas reached for her again but she flinched away from him, again he reached for her and caught her up into his arms. She resisted, but he was strong, and bringing her close to him he began to rock her gently.

Alice felt the need to struggle subside, her body was tired, and her mind on the verge of breaking. Her hands clung to his arms and her sobs became louder, racking her body with shudders.

He held her close until her sobs quietened. When she seemed calmer, Uncas lifted her face up and studied her, she gazed blankly out at him, all emotion seemingly spent.

Alice felt numb, like her whole body had been submerged in cold water for too long.

Uncas held her a little longer, placing soft kisses on her brow and cheeks, she did not push him away and finally he kissed her sweetly upon her lips.

Softly he began to sing into her ear. His voice was quiet, but beautiful, and Alice let her mind drift with the notes. She felt his hands in her hair, and he began to braid a side section of it as he sang. When the song and braid were finished, he reached back to his own braid, untwined a thin piece of leather from it, and tied it around the end of her braid. Then he pulled her back into his arms, embracing her tenderly as they both watched the moon.

The silence was broken by shouting from below them; Uncas was upon his feet within a moment. He crept silently towards the falls, his eyes searching the distant ground below. His gaze fell upon the shadowy figures making their way along the bottom of the falls towards where they hid, they would soon be discovered.

He bent down and picked up his tomahawk and musket from the floor, where he had dropped them before rushing to pull Alice back from the edge. He turned to her, his eyes full of concern. Pressing his finger to his lips he motioned for her to be quiet.

Alice looked up at him her eyes still glassy.

He crept back over to her and gently pulled her to her feet, brushing the dirt from her dress with his hands.

He motioned for her to go back into the adjoining cave. She obeyed and stumbled through the darkness towards where Cora and the others waited.

Uncas followed her, his hands upon her waist, making sure she did not fall on the uneven ground. All eyes turned to them as they re-entered the larger cave.

Uncas turned his head in his father's direction and shouted something to him.

Hawkeye turned to Cora, a look of dismay upon his face. They all knew that they had been discovered.

Chingachgook began to talk frantically, Alice didn't understand, but he kept pointing to the falls. Hawkeye's face twisted in anger and frustration, his eyes finding Cora's. Alice felt Uncas' hand upon her shoulder, gripping her tightly. Finally Hawkeye nodded his head sadly.

Cora looked up at him, and touched his cheek with her fingers. _"Yes. Go ahead,"_ she said.

Hawkeye caught her hand in his and kissed her palm.

Duncan moved towards them, _"What the bloody hell plan is this?"_ outrage clear in his voice.

Ignoring him Hawkeye turned his attention fully to Cora, clasping both her hands in his, _"In this there is a chance. If I live, I can try to free you. If we don't go, there is no powder, there's too many of them. Though my heart would keep me here, in that there is no chance, none. I can do nothing. Do you understand?"_

A tear fell silently down Cora's cheek, _"Yes. I want you to go,"_ she said, smiling up at him.

Duncan seemed to completely lose all his senses, striding towards Hawkeye as if to harm him. _"Coward! Coward back at the fort, coward here!"_ he spat.

Cora gave Duncan a warning look and he retreated a few paces.

Cora looked back at Hawkeye _"You try. With all you have. To save yourself. If the worst happens, and only one of us survives, something of the other does, too,"_ she said, emotion building in her voice.

Hawkeye hugged her to him, _"If they don't kill you, they may take you north up into Canada. A warrior may take you for a wife."_

Cora looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"_Listen. S__ubmit. You hear me? You're strong. You stay alive. I will find you, no matter how far, how long it takes."_ He kissed her.

Cora nodded, _"Never doubt what you are doing."_

Duncan paced angrily behind them, unable to say or do anything to relieve the frustration he felt at the women he loved being in the arms of another, of the fate that was now closing in around them.

Chingachgook looked back at Uncas, his eyes narrowed and he spoke rapidly to his son. Uncas' expression did not change but Alice felt his grip tighten for a moment and then with a concealed fury he replied to his father.

Chingachgook walked towards Uncas, his eyes upon his son's face then his gaze shifted to Alice and back again to Uncas. _"No good," _he said in English,_ "you forget yourself my son." _His eyes again fell upon Alice, _"Path leads to ruin."_

Uncas shook his head, _"I know my path,"_ he replied.

Chingachgook's eyes saddened for a moment and then he reluctantly nodded.

Duncan turned noticing their conversation, his gaze falling upon Alice, the savage's hand affectionately placed upon her shoulder. His anger rose and he marched towards her, pulling her roughly away from him. He glared up at Uncas, his eyes full of hatred.

Uncas met his gaze but did not move.

Duncan pulled Alice further away and pushed her roughly into the cave. She looked up at him, her eyes fearful, he glanced at her in disgust then walked away.

Alice felt the last piece of her will break and she let out a muffled sob, she brought her hand to her chest as if she could somehow quieten herself.

Chingachgook motioned to Uncas and Hawkeye and jumped through the curtain of water. Uncas spun around to face Alice, his eyes searching for hers. She gazed back at him vacantly, his brow furrowed, and she knew he wanted to come to her, to comfort her… to hold her.

He walked towards the falls, again he glanced up at her, and then he ran and disappeared from sight through the water.

Hawkeye held Cora's face in his hands, his eyes searching her face as if engraving it upon his memory, and then he turned and sprinted towards the water, and was gone from sight.

Cora was at Alice's side, her fingers entwined with her sisters. Duncan stood in front of them, his sword raised and ready as the cave began to flood with torchlight. The Huron had entered the cave and would be upon them in seconds. The injured solider stumbled to his feet, grasping his musket in his hands, leaving his feverish companion on the ground.

The light of the torches blinded them as they drew close, Alice shrank back.

As a large Huron warrior descended on them, the solider swung out with his musket only to meet the point of a knife, he dropped lifeless to the floor. Duncan hesitated for a moment then lunged forward with his sword, slashing into the air. The Huron knocked him brutally to the ground and blood gushed from Duncan's nose as he lay helpless upon the floor.

The leader entered, black plumes in his hair and a blanket over his shoulder.

Alice looked up at him and realized, in shock, that it was the scout who had betrayed them on their first journey, Magua.

He glared down at the two women, his eyes burning with a look of triumph. He reached out a hand to Cora and touched her hair. Cora flinched; her eyes wide with terror, Alice clung tightly to her.

He turned to the warriors behind him and said something to them in Huron. Without looking back at the women he walked out.

Suddenly Cora was jerked away from Alice by one of the warriors; Cora looked back at her sister, her face stricken with worry.

A warrior pulled Alice forward, and raising her hands, placed a rope around her wrists. He tugged the rope roughly and Alice began to walk. She glanced behind her and saw Duncan being dragged by his arms to his feet, and then pushed forwards in their direction.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked through the night until finally the sun rose and they halted to rest and eat. No food or water was offered to Alice or Cora, and there had been no sign of Duncan.

Cora took Alice's hands in hers and gave her a feeble smile. Both their wrists bore marks of the rope and Cora gently rubbed her sister's bruises. Before they could even find their breath again they were commanded to their feet and pushed onwards.

Through the forest they seemed to walk for hours, the branches and brushes tearing at their dresses and tripping their feet.

Alice had never felt so tired and she felt like she walked as if in a dream, but she had to keep walking - if she fell back, even for a moment, a sharp push met her lower back as a Huron herded her with his musket butt.

Up ahead, some distance away, Alice saw Duncan and relief flooded her heart. He was bound and walked as if he had been badly hurt. When he turned in their direction she saw his face was now covered in blood.

She closed her eyes and wished the scene away but of course, everything was still there when she re opened them. But still she wished that when she did it would not be the badly beaten, bloody Duncan she saw but a smartly dressed Duncan, standing tall.

She watched Duncan for a moment; he seemed to be in conversation with Magua. Alice wondered if he was trying to bargain for their lives. Suddenly Magua seemed to tire of the Major's attention and walked ahead of him.

Alice lowered her eyes to the ground and went back to the task of keeping on her feet.

The sky began to darken around them and finally they stopped. Alice fell to the floor unable to take another step. Cora sat next to her.

Alice looked at her sister and tears welled in her eyes. _"What will become of us?"_ she whispered.

Cora stroked Alice's hair, and her own eyes filled with tears. _"I don't know, Dear one."_

Alice let out a sob and Cora hugged her to her, letting her cry. Alice finally cried herself into a deep sleep on her sister's lap.

She was awoken by someone gently kicking her side. She raised her head and saw a Huron towering above them. He threw a water bag down to them. Cora picked it up and opened the top, offering it to Alice, who drank the cool water greedily, feeling it wash away the dustiness she felt in her throat.

Then Cora drank, re-corked it and passed it back to the man, who then motioned for them to get on their feet.

Cora helped Alice up and again they were herded onwards.

The sun was high in the sky and the forest had begun to thin. Alice supposed they had been walking for four hours since she awoke. Then ahead of her she saw the outline of a village.

As they drew nearer, cries of joy began to come from the village as men, women and children flocked out to greet the returning Huron warriors.

Alice now clung to her sister, her strength spent and her fear total at the many faces watched them enter the village. Some spat at Duncan as he was pushed through them.

They were guided towards a large wooden platform, on which stood a wooden chair covered in furs.

Slowly, helped by two young women, an ancient Huron walked up onto the platform and took the seat.

He looked down at Magua and began to speak to him in Huron.

As Magua responded to the chief he pulled Cora forwards and pushed her down onto her knees.

Unable to understand them, Alice let her eyes wander over the village, its small dwellings, and the people listening intently all around them. Her eyes caught Duncan's, who stood a little to the side of them, he tried to give her a weak smile but the effort seemed to cause him pain.

Suddenly the chief moved his eye line from Magua and looked behind them. Everyone's gaze turned to that direction and Alice saw, entering the village, Hawkeye, his arms stretched to his sides, completely unarmed.

A murmur rose from around them, the voices mirroring shock and disgust.

Then a young warrior lunged at Hawkeye, striking him hard on the back of the head and knocking Hawkeye to his knees. Hawkeye regained himself, stood, and continued his walk towards the platform.

"_Nathaniel!"_ Cora cried, almost unable to believe her eyes.

Hawkeye quickly glanced at her then turned his attention towards Duncan. _"Translate for me, Major. Into French. Every word, as I say it."_

Duncan nodded and Alice listened.

Hawkeye turned to the chief, _"I come to you, unarmed and in peace, to unstop your ears, Wise One. Because the Huron are misled by the words of the wolf who's never spoken the truth."_

Hawkeye's gaze moved onto to Magua, who was slowly approaching him, tomahawk in hand. The chief lifted his hand to Magua and he retreated back to beside Cora, the hatred burning in his eyes.

Hawkeye continued, _"Let the children of the dead Colonel Munro go free, and take the fire out of the English anger over the murder of their helpless ones."_

Alice's eyes flew to meet her sister's at the mention of her father's death. Cora looked back at her, and Alice realized Cora had known before this point that her father had perished.

Alice looked down at her bound hands and tried to restrain her tears. Her father was dead. He would not find them; he would not search relentlessly for them… He was dead.

Magua stepped forward, his eyes blazing with anger. He began to speak in French and Alice listened as Duncan translated it into English for Hawkeye.

"_Our French father, Montcalm, is greater than the Yengeese in the arts of war. The Huron do not fear English anger."_

Hawkeye looked back at the chief, _"Wise One, the French fathers made peace and swore to their honour not to break the friendship. Magua broke it. It is false that the French would not be friends, still, to the Huron."_

The chief's eyes narrowed and fell upon Magua.

Magua gave out a dismissive laugh, _"It made our French father happy to never have to fight the same Yengeese again. He told me this without telling me this." _

Hawkeye's face sagged a little, then his voice rose, _"So the Huron are the servants of the French? To do what the French are shamed to do?"_

"_No__!"_ Magua roared at him, the anger coming full force. He turned to the chief, _"Huron serve no one. The French father believes he fooled Magua because he is so proud of his cleverness, he is blind. But it is the Huron path that Magua walks down, not the French one... Now, the French, also, fear Huron. That is good. When the Huron is strong from their fear, we will make the terms of trade with the French. And we will trade as the white man trades. Take land from the Abnakes; fur from the Osage, Sauk and Fox. And make the Huron great. Over other tribes. No less than the whites, as strong as the whites."_

Hawkeye, his face calm, spoke evenly, _"Would the Huron make his Algonquin brothers foolish with brandy and steal his lands to sell them for gold to the white man? Would the Huron have greed for more land than a man can use? Like the French Black Robes do? Would Huron kill tribes with disease? Would the Huron fool Seneca into taking all the animals in the forest for beads and brandy? But sell the fur to the white man for gold?"_

He turned back to the chief, _"Those are the ways of Yengeese and The French masters. Are they the ways of Huron men who hunt and work the land? Or of dogs? Magua's heart is twisted. He would make himself into what twisted him. Magua's way is false. It is like the white sickness. Magua's way will bring only sadness and shame. Is there another way? I don't know."_

He paused, _"I am Nathaniel of the Yengeese; Hawkeye, adopted son of Chingachgook, of the Mohican people. Let the children of the dead Munro go free. I speak the truth."_

Magua started forward once more but the chief raised his hand to silence him. The chief's brow furrowed in thought.

Alice looked at her sister, who looked back at her then at Hawkeye.

Then the chief spoke and Duncan translated. _"The white man comes like a day that has passed. And night enters our future with him… Our council talks since I was a boy: What is the Huron to do?"_

He gestured to the people around him, _"But Magua would lead Huron down paths that make us not Hurons."_

His gaze fell upon Magua,_ "Dark girl burn in fire to heal the twisted heart of Magua."_

Alice heard Cora gasp, she swayed slightly and Alice fell to her knees clinging to her sister.The chief motioned towards Alice, _"Munro daughter with moon in her hair must be Magua's wife so Munro's seed doesn't die."_

Alice clung more tightly to her sister; she felt her mind closing in around her, blocking all other thought and sound. She felt it pull at her, and it dragged her back into a world of darkness and silence. Her hands tightened around Cora's arm and her eyes glazed over.

Suddenly Alice felt her sister being pulled from her gasp and gave a childish cry in protest, as the comfort was jerked roughly away from her. The scene rushed back into her senses and her head pounded as the reality flooded back to her. Cora was being dragged away by two warriors, her eyes meet Alice's and Alice reached out feebly to her sister.

Alice felt a rough tug on her arm and someone was pulling her to her feet.

She looked up into the face of Magua, his face twisted in a sneer at the scene around him; he pulled her towards him, Alice's eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly Cora broke the grasp of the warriors and flew towards Magua, trying to break the grip he had on her sister, but he knocked her aside and back into the arms of the waiting warriors who again began to drag her away.

Then Hawkeye's voice rose over the noise, _"No! Listen!"_ He turned to Duncan, his face desperate, _"Tell him I'll trade him! Me for her! Tell him!!" _

Duncan looked from Cora to Hawkeye, then turned to the chief and spoke rapidly in French.The chief paused then gave a decided nod.

The warriors stopped dragging Cora and began to walk backwards to where Hawkeye stood, he stood straight and ready for his fate. The warriors neared him and threw Cora towards him, leaving both Cora and Hawkeye stunned.

The warriors walked past them to where Duncan stood, they grabbed him under his arms. Duncan tried to walk forward but his injuries would not allow it and he stumbled, the warriors began to half carry him.

"_I said to trade me!"_ Hawkeye shouted desperately.

Duncan shouted back almost merrily, _"My compliments, Mr. Poe. Take her and get out."_

Magua tugged at Alice's arm again and she stumbled as he pulled her to his side.His voice rose over the chaos, he spoke in rapid Huron, spitting the words out in his anger.Then he pulled her onwards and, followed by fourteen warriors, he began to make his way out of the village.

As they neared the exit of the village, Magua picked up his pace and Alice struggled to keep up. She glanced up and saw they were heading towards a path that wound its way around a plateau. Behind her in the distance, Alice heard the faint voice of her sister calling her name.


	10. Chapter 10

Magua's hand now enclosed her wrist; he pulled her after him as if she were nothing but baggage. Up and up they climbed, following the narrow path. Five warriors now walked in front of them, guiding the way.

She looked at the man leading her and wondered what his plan for her was, she wished she had the courage to twist away from him, to run, but all her mind and body wanted to do was to be led.

She'd followed all her life, never choosing her own path, and now seemed no different, her fate was in another's hands. She felt the braid in her hair gently touching her face as she walked and wondered if Uncas even cared what her fate would be.

Suddenly from up ahead came a cry and two gun shots cracked the silence. Magua stopped and looked ahead; Alice followed his eye line and saw the figure of Uncas barrelling towards them, his musket in his hands.

One of the men in front of her brought his musket up and fired in his direction, Alice gasped but the shot missed him.

The warrior started forward and, bringing his tomahawk out, leapt at Uncas. The blow caught Uncas' elbow and he dropped his musket to the ground. Before the Huron warrior had another chance to strike, Uncas had his tomahawk in hand and brought it forcefully down upon the warriors head. The warrior stumbled backwards and fell from the edge of the plateau. Another warrior ran out to meet him, and Uncas dispatched him in the same way. Magua removed his hand from Alice's wrist, pushing her backwards to another Huron who gripped her wrist tightly.

Alice's heart seemed to pound in her chest at the sight of Uncas, and a warmth spread through her. She knew she was safe, she had seen him fight and he was brave, he would defeat this man and take her back to her sister, to safety.

She started forward towards him but the Huron holding her roughly pulled her back.

Magua calmly walked towards Uncas, pulling a knife and his tomahawk from his belt. They circled each other for a moment, taking in each other then Uncas lunged towards him, swinging his tomahawk towards Magua three times, each one Magua dodged easily.

Then Magua struck, his silver knife flashed in the sun and sliced deeply into Uncas' shoulder and chest. The blood flowed freely and Uncas staggered backwards. For a moment his expression betrayed him, it showed he was shocked he had been struck; he had not expected the other man to be so skilled.

He regained himself and lunged once again at Magua, again Magua dodged and plunged his knife into Uncas' gut. Uncas grunted in pain and stumbled backwards, his back connecting with the rock face.

His hand went to the wound. He looked down and removed his hand, blood gushed from it, his hand covered in his own blood. He furrowed his brow in confusion at the red liquid.

Alice gasped, her breath quickening. _"This isn't happening,"_ her mind screamed, _"after everything… it isn't happening."_

Slowly he raised his head and found her eyes with his, he stared into her for what seemed like eternity, but still not long enough. Her breaths came in sorrowful gasps as she looked back at him. His dark eyes seemingly voicing what he could not… he was beaten. It was done, but it had been for her… no regrets.

A sob escaped her lips and he blinked, bringing his eyes to rest back on Magua, the moment over.

He lunged once more at Magua, pushing his hand hard against the older man's chest with the little strength he still possessed, so that he forced Magua backwards. Uncas went on the attack again but Magua caught him off guard and he fell to the floor, together the two men rolled towards the cliff edge, each trying to gain the upper hand.

Finally Magua plunged his knife into Uncas' shoulder and pushed himself from the ground as Uncas tried to regain his senses.

Alice let out another sob and pulled her arm free from the man who held her. Knowing it was over; she turned her face away from the scene before her, wishing it away, then, knowing she had no choice she looked back. Uncas had regained his feet, his arm hung useless by his side, the blood pouring from the fresh wound.

Uncas raised his tomahawk, the effort almost too much for him. Alice's breaths came in short gasps, Magua struck again, stabbing Uncas deeply in his side. Uncas cried out in pain and his body twisted, the tomahawk falling from his grasp. Alice involuntarily reached her hand out to him at his cry then brought it back clenched to her breast.

Magua caught Uncas by the arm and spun him around to face the edge of the cliff, pulling his head up so his neck was fully exposed.

Uncas, useless and dying, could do nothing to stop him as Magua slid the knife across his bare throat, his own blood spraying onto his cheeks. Alice cried out in dismay. Magua turned his head in disgust as the blood sprayed up, and with a rough push, he carelessly let Uncas' body fall over the cliff edge.

Alice watched his body fall, it seemed to fall for such a long time… then finally it hit the bottom. Her attention moved to Magua, his knife dripping with blood, she moved away from the warriors, towards the edge of the plateau, her eyes never leaving Magua, scared he would come at her and kill her in the same way.

He turned to her, his knife raised, and advanced a little towards her and looked into her eyes. He stopped; tears had begun to form in her beautiful blue eyes, like pools of sorrow.

She stared back at him, the terror filling her. Her body shuddered as she felt back with her feet for the edge. Feeling she was at the very edge she turned, looking over her shoulder to the scene behind her, the drop below her… at Uncas. He was dead, and her hope lay lifeless at his side

The fear filled her mind at the scene she had just seen, a man she knew who had cared for her, perhaps even loved her had died for her: because of her.

The image of the blood flowing from his throat seemed to fill her mind completely, her eyes grew wide and something broke within her. She felt a strange calmness take over her, she no longer felt the fear, it seemed to all drain away, what was left behind was a knowing sadness.

Small, soft droplets of rain began to fall around her as if softly weeping at the scene before it. She raised her face to the sky feeling the coolness of it.

The wind whipped her hair about her, moving the braid slightly; she felt it with her hand. _"Your choice,"_ a voice from deep within her spoke. She mused upon it for a moment as if she had all the time in the world.

She turned back towards Magua, the tears gone from her eyes, a cool calmness replacing them. He stared back at her intently and slowly lowered his knife, his expression softening as if looking upon a lost child, a soft glow of light from the sun outlined her body against the sky and she almost seemed to shine.

He raised his hand out to her and motioned twice for her to come away from the edge. The blood dripped red and wet from the hand he offered, she looked at it for a moment then her mind was set.

Slowly, calmly, she turned from him and looked out over the beauty before her. _"My choice,"_ she thought, and a small, weak smile touched the corners of her mouth.

"_Uncas__,"_ she breathed letting his name fall from her lips, and elegantly she stepped from the cliff.

The wind whipped around her as she was pulled down, she felt no fear.

The End


End file.
